Matters of the Heart
by fairywings81
Summary: After rescuing a young girl from very cruel children, Jane and Alec discover that their new friend has talent that could be useful to the Volturi. As their young friend becomes used to the life they live, Jane and Alec discover a lost emotion: Love.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Greetings, readers. This is my first Jane and Alec full-fledged chapter fic. I may have possibly taken some liberties with them, but I have always believed that Jane and Alec both might possibly be the only other two in the Volturi that would even consider mercy on a child. I hope you guys will read and enjoy. Please take into consideration that this is just my interpretation of Jane and Alec, and it may well be different from anything you may have read.) **

**Chapter One**

Jane didn't do much in the way of kind deeds towards humanity. She never felt it was necessary or her place. She and her brother Alec had more important matters that were attended to. They were part of the royal guard of the Volturi elders, a sort of elite group of the immortals that kept close tabs on all of the other immortals of the world. They rarely had time for such fanciful acts of kindness. They were too busy. However, today, Jane was taking some time away from Volterra castle with her brother. Things were quiet in the world of the immortals for a change, and she really liked that.

Alec kept his guard up, however. He, unlike Jane, never forgave humanity for the way they were treated as humans. Even children fell prey to his harsh attitude. So he was surprised when Jane pulled him to a stop by an alley. "What is it?" He followed her gaze, and his eyes narrowed. In the darkest part of the alley, a group of ragamuffin children were playing, but the game they were playing was one of cruelty and malice. He knew that type of game well enough. He watched Jane wander closer, and he followed, pulling his hood up. "Jane, this isn't our business. Come."

"But it is our business. Listen." She winced as a shrill plea for help pierced the otherwise dark alley. "Alec, the child in there can't be too much older than a toddler. What on earth would warrant any one hurting her?" She got her answer a split second later. Trash receptacles abruptly whizzed over their heads, and she glanced back to the alley, realizing immediately what had happened. The child was gifted, just as she and Alec were. "I'm going in. This kind of cruelty can't be allowed to continue." Despite Alec's best efforts to silently dissuade her, Jane entered the dark prison the child was being held in.

***

"Arresto!" Her voice echoed along the walls of the alleyway. It was dainty, yet hard at the same time. The children surrounding a bundle on the ground all turned, and glared at her, annoyed that an outsider was getting in the middle of their fun. "Shame on all of you. Let the poor girl go." Jane moved towards them, and shoved a boy to the side. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled when she realized Alec had come to assist her. None of the boys were moving now. She unwound the bundle from the struggling form within. When the girl's face became visible, she gasped, nearly dropping her. Alec was quick to support her. The girl was a mess. The child struggled fearfully, too scared to realize that the two holding her were not the enemy. Jane situated her in her arms so that she was resting her head against her shoulder, as she stroked her hair. "Calma giù, è giusto." She felt incredibly angry at these children. At length, she carefully handed the girl to Alec. "Take her out of here. We will talk to her momentarily." Her cruel gaze fell on the group of children that now huddled together against the back wall of the alley.

Alec shook his head, but did as he was asked. Jane wasn't one to play nicely with humans, even if she did seem to forgive their transgressions against her. For her to want to take care of another human being, a child at that, was surprising. Then again, Jane might have had other motives behind her choice. He carried the girl across the street back towards the square, speaking to her softly in Italian. He felt bad for her as well, though he'd never admit it to Jane. He was only warmed slightly when he felt her nuzzle closer to him. He wrapped some of his robes around her, wanting to keep her warm. He studied the girl as she began to relax a little more, too exhausted from the torment to really struggle with her. The child had light brown hair, which went all the way down to her waist. However, it was tangled, and there was gum stuck in several parts of it. He sat her up, and carefully tried to de tangle it. "What a mess...."

"They did it...." The child spoke for the first time. She did not carry an Italian accent, and that told Alec that she was not a native of Italy. Her accent sounded more British than anything. "It was because I was trying to help. Their kites got stuck in the trees." She was shaking as she spoke. The boy that held her stopped playing in her hair, but was gazing at her sadly. "Who are you?"

"Alec." He paused briefly, before pulling her close to him as a fierce wind caused her to shiver. "And you are, little miss?"

"Brittany." She shivered at Alec's touch. He was ice cold, even though it was clearly Spring outside. "Who was that girl?" It was plain to see that Brittany was older than they had assumed.

"My sister, Jane. How old are you, Brittany?" Alec stood up with her, and began to walk wizzth her, holding her hand tightly. If Jane did have other plans in mind for the child, he couldn't let her escape.

"I'll be seven next Tuesday...." She glanced up as another cloaked figure came over. The wearer dropped their hood, revealing that it was the older girl that had rescued her. Jane eyed her with compassion as she spoke in Italian to her brother. At length, they both were staring at her in wonder. "What is it?"

"You're very gifted, Brittany." Jane said now, crouching to her level. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere, right now. Father and Mother lost their house. So we're sort of wandering." A bell tolled, and Brittany suddenly tensed. "That's the dinner bell. I have to go. Thank you so much for your kindness. It won't be forgotten." She turned to go, and before Jane and Alec could do anything more, she was gone.

***

Jane was discontent to stay in her rooms that night. She wandered the castle, humming the tunes she'd heard in the park during their outing. Mostly, she thought of the fear in the eyes of the girl they'd saved the minute she'd heard the bell toll, and she worried about it. Aro had known something was amiss when the twin vampires had returned, but he didn't question it. She was relieved of that. As much as she cared for Aro, and felt obliged to do his bidding, Jane did not think Aro would understand her befriending a human child. She turned a corner, heading into the library.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind tonight, Jane dear." Aro spoke quietly from behind her. "I don't mind listening, if you need to talk."

"It is nothing, Aro." Jane knew she couldn't evade him. Aro was a reader of memories. But she didn't wish to discuss the girl Brittany with him. It hadn't been that big of a deal, and she refused to make it as such. The girl was safe, and she was sure that the children involved in her torture would never do it again. The chances of running into her again were slim to none.

"Alec says you two ran into a little trouble in the square today." Aro said then. He raised an eyebrow at the girl. It wasn't like Jane and Alec to be reckless in the presence of humans. "What happened?"

Jane refrained from growling. What had given Alec the right to talk about that to the council exactly? "We ran into a group of children tormenting a gifted child. Alec and I rescued her, end of story. No harm no foul."

"Ah, but you can't seem to think of anything other than this girl. What about her bothers you so?" Aro sat down on the bench beside Jane, and gazed at her. He had noticed how different her mood had been the minute she came back for dinner. She hadn't taken in much.

"She was being tormented for her gifts. It is my belief that she was only trying to do good. Alec told me on the way home that she was trying to help the children get their kites down out of a tree. She can use telekinesis. However, that is not the only thing that bothers me. I think there might be something shady going on at her home, wherever it may be."

"I see. Jane, this is not our concern. I am sure whatever is going on with her, it will resolve itself."

"Or it will end badly, with her dying. I think she may be of use to us, once she is older." Jane frowned deeply. "She didn't look too happy to be going home."

"I wouldn't worry. If you run into her again, you do. But I wouln't worry too much about her."

"I will try not to." Jane knew, however, she would be subconsciously keeping an eye out for the emerald-eyed Brit child the next time she went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was almost two weeks before Jane spotted the child again. She alllowed herself to admit that she was more worried than she tried to convey to her brother, and the others around her. Today, Brittany was playing alone by the water. Jane watched from the shade of a tree, as the girl made flowers dance, and threw trash into bins nearby without touching it. Something seemed off about the little girl, though. Jane noted she was much more closed, and she kept looking around, an expression of fear clear on her face.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Alec asked from behind her. He eyed the girl playing alone, and immediately realized Jane had been observing the girl again. "We talked about this. Remember, we said we were not going to interfere in her life."

"Look, though, Alec. Something's terribly wrong." Jane knelt in the grass by the tree, and strained to hear anything the child might say. She scowled at Alec, who was frowning in disapproval. "Look, I know we can't really get too involved, but she looks so lonely, and afraid. Maybe those children were messing with her again or something...."

"It's perfectly natural for the human race to pick on the weak. We don't belong in that world anymore. Let us go. Aro wished us to come home early." He was about to turn, and leave, whether his sister followed or not, when she surprised him by approaching the human girl instead. "Jane!"

Jane ignored Alec's exasperation, and spoke quietly behind the girl. "Brittany...?" She knelt silently beside the girl, when she looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "What happened, little one?"

"They're dead, and it wasn't my fault." Brittany looked away. "I didn't do it." She gazed out at the lake, her eyes unfocused now. She was shivering, even in the Spring warmth. She stiffened when she felt her mysterious rescuer put her own cloak over her, and pull her close to her, hugging her in comfort. "I didn't do it, Jane, I promise...."

"Quiet ora..." Jane found herself hugging the girl as close as she possibly could without crushing her in her iron grip. She turned her head to Alec, who was standing a few inches away, his arms crossed as he frowned in displeasure of her actions. "Alec, now it is our business... if they find this girl, we'll lose her forever."

"Absolutely not." Alec replied, his tone harsh. He paid no mind to the fact that Brittany was already quite hysterical. "Jane, you know they will never allow for it. We were lucky to have had them take us, but her? She's far too young."

"Alec, I already spoke to Aro, and told him I wished to bring her to the castle."

"Castle?" Brittany interrupted the twin siblings now. "Who _are _you two?" She started to get up, but Jane was holding her too tightly. It made her more nervous.

"No one of your concern." Alec told the girl, giving Jane a pleading look. He knew how much Jane wanted to take the girl. He almost felt sorry for her too, but if they turned up at the castle with a human child, there was no telling how the elders would react. "Leave her, Jane. If we take her with us, you know what will happen to her. I don't think you wish that for your young friend here."

"I cannot take the risk of losing her. She is far too valuable." She said this in a tone that was far too low for the child's human ears to hear, as she stood up. Jane took Brittany by the hand. "You can come spend the night with me. It will be fun."

"No, Jane!" Alec got in front of them, and pulled the girl away from his sister, his eyes fierce, demonstrating how serious he was. "Brittany, I'm sorry, but Jane has to go home, without you." He gave Jane a leveling look, as his sister prepared to fight him on his decision. "Jane, I know, okay? You want to help her, but that's not our calling. We have to go."

Jane gave her brother a very defiant look, but then sighed. "Fine. For now." She would take it up with Aro. If Aro said no, she would try to find another way to keep an eye on the girl, and keep her safe from the humans that would undoubtedly hunt her down for her accidental crime.

***

"Indeed now?" Aro was listening with interest to Jane's request. She had requested audience with him the minute the twins had returned to Volterra castle. "Jane, dear, you know we have to set an example for the others of our kind. Think how many times we've gone after those who attempted to try and raise children that were not of our race. They exposed them to our world, and used that as an excuse to make immortal children. No, Jane, I'm sorry, we can't have that happen here." Aro felt bad, knowing that this was obviously something Jane desperately felt strongly about.

"But Aro, think about it. This child has yet another ability that would come in handy to us at the right time." Jane persisted now. She had to fight hard for Brittany. Her young friend did not have much time left before the Interpol would find her. "And now, she will be tried for a crime that she had no control over. Does that not sound familiar to you?"

Aro sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. "Jane, please, don't be difficult. I know this child must mean something to you, knowing how you were treated before, but the truth of the matter is that having her here is too dangerous. Suppose she saw something she shouldn't? She'd have to be killed anyway. Then all your begging and pleading to help spare her would be in vain."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Jane replied stubbornly. "Can we at least try it? We're the only chance she has for survival." Jane truly believed that. She wasn't just saying it as a last ditch attempt to get her way. "After everything I have given you, you owe me this." There. She had used her last line of defense.

Aro blinked, then chuckled a bit. "You caught me there, Jane, dear. If you and Alec can prove to take care of this child without incident, we will consider taking her in on a permanent basis. Go and bring her here quickly then. If you say time is short, we have wasted quite a bit of it discussing the matter."

"Thank you, Aro." Jane stood up, satisfied that she had gotten her way. As she left the elder's quarters, she turned and flashed him a smile, and got one in return. "I promise, you will not be sorry." She walked quickly out of the room, and down the hall. "Alec! He said yes, come on. We have to hurry."

"You amaze me. How is it you get your way every single time?" Alec almost envied his sister's relationship with Aro. He would never have such a close relationship with the elders. He preferred to keep them at arms' length, but Jane. Jane felt the incessant need to stay close, and feel useful. Alec supposed his supression of the closeness came from his past experience with people. He could not be faulted for it.

"I turn on my childish charm, of course." Jane replied, pulling her hood up, as they exited the castle, in search of that which would belong to them now and forever.

***

"Come on, girl. We don't have all day. You can get more clothes later." The police officer prodded Brittany roughly with his night stick. He was not happy about the task which he had been given. He was to take this young child to the judge for questioning in regards to her father and mother's deaths. He couldn't see how a child of seven could have possibly killed her parents. It was unheard of. Yet, the girl was the only suspect. They were talking of some kind of magic in town. He didn't believe that for a minute.

Brittany stalled, hoping that the mysteriously pale twins would appear as they had before to rescue her. She picked up one toy after another, and when the officer wasn't looking, floated a china doll to her hands. "I don't want to go."

"That's not my problem. Now, come." The officer started to reach for her sleeve, but suddenly, he fell, writhing and screaming in pain. "Argh!" He started cursing loudly in Italian, which scared Brittany. The girl backed up.

"Sir.. what can I do?!" She asked now, over his yelling. She didn't get an answer then, as he stilled. She looked up, and saw Jane and Alec standing there. Somehow, they looked more formidable than she remembered. "J-jane...?"

"Come, Brittany. We don't have much time. There will be more coming soon." She reached out her hand to take the girl's. Jane knew they probably would have to explain how they'd found her, but she didn't think now was a good time. She pulled the girl over the police officer's still body, and picked her up. She ignored the girl's shivering.

"You did a nice and thorough job on that guy...." Alec remarked to her in a low voice. He had taken the liberty of desensitizing the man, to make sure they could get away without any other delay. He did this so quickly, and subtly that even Jane did not take notice. "Come, Jane. Let us take our young friend home." Alec admitted that now that Aro was on board with the plan for the most part, he felt rather protective of Britanny himself.

Brittany sighed inwardly in relief, and watched the twins in awe as they took her out of the house, and away from the nastiness that had been her life. Surely the police officer wasn't dead, was he? She glanced back when they stopped briefly at a crossing. He had not moved from the door frame where he had fallen. She shivered, and found that she was wary of the twins now. Maybe they weren't angels after all. Maybe they were going to be more dangerous than helpeful. She felt Jane set her down, then tug on her small hand, and she followed her friend wordlessly.

***

Alec moved to take her other hand, putting her between the two of them as they approached the darker portion of the city. She tensed slightly. The dark had never been her forte. She felt the stillness of the desolate area as though it was just like the cloaks her two friends wore. She gripped Alec's cold hand tighter as the entered the shroud of dark. Brittany felt the boy stiffen, then relax, as if he was adjusting to her move. "It's alright, Brittany. Nothing's going to hurt you here." He smiled over her head at his sister, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Jane?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." Jane looked down at Brittany then, her tone suddenly serious, and wiser than her years depicted. "Brittany, listen very carefully, okay? Where you're going? You cannot run around alone. You need to stay with either myself or Alec. Maybe even Aro after you've been properly introduced, but just heed that warning."

"Okay." Brittany was morbidly curious now, though. What was there being hidden from her? She didn't have a chance to ponder it for very long. They had come to an alley, and Jane and Alec had stopped. Alec picked her up then, and held her close to him, concealing her beneath his robes. She felt hot, and uncomfortable, but he comforted her stroking her hair.

"Okay, Brittany. This is it. You're about to enter a world you never imagined existed. Just stick near us, and you'll be fine." Alec went into the alley with Jane, and the darkness closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jane stopped as they reached the end of the alley. She glanced down at Brittany, then over at Alec. She didn't think the young girl was going to want to jump down a pitch black hole. Then she thought of something. "Brittany, we've to go through the underground to get to the castle. There's no ladder, so we have to jump. I'll go first, and then Alec can help you."

Brittany was even more nervous then. More darkness. She wondered if they were taking her to a life where it would be eternally dark. She swallowed hard, trying to gather her courage together. She saw Alec lower his hood, and shake out his hair a bit. "I'm afraid...." It was the first real sentence she'd said to either of them since they'd left her abandoned home.

"It will be alright. Trust me, there are more pressing things to be afraid of than the dark." Alec told her. He nodded to Jane, who had also lowered her hood. He took Brittany's hand firmly in his then. He heard her gasp slightly, and realized the chill of their flesh would take some getting used to on her part. Alec found that he was pleased she did not bother to question it either. He watched as his sister jumped into the blackness below, and then he looked down into the hole, and smiled at her. "I'll send her down now. Make sure you get her properly." He crouched to their charge's level then. "Alright, Brittany. I'm going to lower you into the hole. Don't fear. Jane will be there to help."

"I don't want to...." Brittany backed away from the edge of the hole, whimpering. She felt Alec tighten his grip on her hand then. She looked into his eyes, and found that he was staring at her intently. "Please, don't make me, Alec...."

"Brittany, dear one. Come on. Don't you want to see our beautiful home?" Jane called up from the hole. She didn't want Alec to panic, and accidentally do something that would cause the child to distrust them. She had to find another way to convince her. "Alec is not going to let you get hurt. He'll be careful." The last part was meant for Alec, as a coated warning to him to keep his cool.

Alec nodded at Jane's convincing words. "That's right. It's only a small drop. Jane's got brilliant eye sight in the dark. She'll catch you." He turned on his more childlike tone. He had not used it for a long time, and had forgotten what it was like, to be as young as the girl they had taken captive to an effect. He smiled sweetly then, as Brittany crept closer to the edge of the hole. "Are you ready?" He centered himself, taking her hand then.

Brittany nodded, though she still felt wary of the situation. Why didn't they just go to the castle? Why did they have to travel underground? She let Alec lower her into the darkness, and decided to close her eyes as her body hung in the air, suspended by Alec's strong grip. "Please don't drop me...." She felt a hand grip her battered shoe, and then a pant leg as she was lowered. Then she felt Jane wrap her arms around her.

"Got her!" Jane called up, as she set the girl down. She could feel the child trembling, and she wondered if it was from fear or cold. She took the chance it was just fear. When Alec landed gracefully beside them, she smiled. "Well, that wasn't so hard was it?" She tried to make her voice sound light, wanting to make things feel more casual for their younger friend. She took Brittany's hand again. Jane was plesantly surprised when the child didn't flinch. _Good. Perhaps she's already getting accustomed to us. _She watched Alec take the other hand, before they began their descent.

***

For Brittany,the excursion through the darkness was made worse by the fact that neither Jane nor Alec attempted to make conversation with her. They kept her moving without saying much. She kept herself quiet, getting the sense that it was the way they wanted her. When they got to the very bottom, she was surprised to see an elevator. Alec very calmly pushed the button. She was still in between him and Jane. Their manner had become more stiff, and cold, but Brittany thought nothing of it. Maybe they came from a home that didn't allow for nonsense too. It made sense to her.

As the elevator door opened, Jane once again scooped her up, and held her gently. Brittany shuddered slightly as the doors to the elevator slid shut behind the three entrants. "Mmm."

"It's almost over, Brittany. The worst part is done." Jane told her. Well, it was almost the truth. Aro would more than likely like to meet the girl Jane had made such a fuss over. It wasn't really like Jane to take a shine to any human. She felt Brittany lay her head trustingly against her shoulder, and yawn. It was just as well. It must've been well near the time the girl would've been put to bed by now. Jane found herself doing something she thought was a bit out of her own character. She was petting the girl's hair in a soothing gesture. She spent so much of the time hurting others, this new sensation of protectiveness suprised her. She glanced over at Alec, and found he was watching her with an expression of shock himself. "Oh don't look at me like that." She muttered softly to him. Of course they had to play kindly with Brittany. That's all it was. It was a game of pretend, to keep the girl's interest in them strong.

Alec smirked despite his twin's scowl. She could try and fool herself all she wanted, but Alec could see the true caring in Jane's eyes. It was not a feature he saw much anymore. He found with wonder that he had actually missed it. As the elevataor came to a stop on the right floor, he stood straighter. He saw Jane do the same thing, and Brittany sat up straighter in his sister's arms. The child's tired eyes conveyed curiosity now. He led the way out of the elevator. "Keep her close." He reminded Jane needlessly. he smelled human blood. They had gotten back just in time for dinner. His throat suddenly burned.

"Of course." Jane fought to keep her voice calm, as she, too, realized what was going on in the main hall. She set Brittany down, and grasped her hand more firmly than before. "Stay close." She looked at Alec, wondering what to do. They had been as fast as they could with a young child. She had hoped they'd be back well before dinner, to give them time to settle Brittany somewhere. She gasped, as shrieks began to echo off the walls. Jane felt Brittany's grip tighten, fear evident.

"Ah, so you two have returned with our guest. That's marvelous!" Aro's voice greeted them from behind then. The elder eyed the younger child silently for a long moment, studying her. "I've taken the liberty of having a room prepared for her between the rooms you two keep." He spoke meaningfully. He wanted them to put her there so they could take care of their own needs.

"Thank you, Aro." Alec turned to Jane. "I'll meet you for dinner." He turned and went into the main hall without another word.

Jane merely nodded to Alec's disappearing form before she took Brittany down the hall towards the spiraling staircase that would lead to their rooms.

***

"Jane, who was he? The man that came to us?" Brittany got the impression that the man that had approached was mostly definitely not the twins' father.

"That is Aro. He along with a few others, are in charge here. You will be permitted to meet them all properly in due time." Jane forgot about being childlike then. The time for that had past. Just as they were getting to the top of the long spiral case, she felt Brittany slip, and she pulled her upright. "We're almost there." This she said softly. She might not be childlike anymore, but she could certainly remain soft towards the girl. She had a great amount of sympathy for the poor child.

The journey to the girl's new room wasn't that long after the staircase. She was, as Aro had mentioned, placed between Alec and Jane's rooms. Jane thought she understood the reasoning behind this. With her being so young, she would need to be watched over as much as possible. With her room being between them, it would be easy for both herself and Alec to access her room. She stopped outside the bedroom, and looked down at Brittany. The girl was fiddling with the faded belt loops of her blue jeans. "Well, here we are. I think you will like it in here. There's not much in the way of toys, however, I'm afraid."

Brittany nodded wordlessly. She had already realized that things were going to be strange in the large castle where Jane and Alec lived. The screaming in the first place they had come to had scared her quite a bit. She had been glad when Jane took her away from the noise, though she was too afraid to question it. She figured she probably didn't want to know. She let Jane lead her into the room. It was dark, as had been almost every other place the twins had brought her to thus far. She watched Jane light a few oil lamps, and she felt better. "Do I have to stay here alone?" She asked now, as Jane moved towards the doorway again.

"Only for a little while." Jane assured her. The girl nodded towards the bed. "Why don't you go and lay down? You seem pretty worn out." She admitted that it was probably much later than Brittany was used to being awake.

"In my street clothes?" Brittany was wide-eyed at the idea of that. She never slept in street clothes. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of missing her mother combing her hair out, and washing her for bed. The girl looked away from Jane.

Jane frowned. She could tell that the child was thinking about something that made her very sad. Her throat ached in hunger, and she knew that she would have to leave very soon. "I'll bring something for you to wear later. Just rest here for now." She turned and left quickly, turning the silent lock to the girl's door. She couldn't have their charge wandering off into places she was not supposed to be.

***

"Is she alright?" Alec dared to ask as soon as he saw Jane enter the hall. Jane looked rather desperate to grab something, anything, and feed. He let her do that, before he prodded her for a response to his question. "Well?"

"She's fine. I locked her in." Jane said eventually, when she felt full enough that she pushed the corpse of a man away from her. "It's going to be a lot of work, looking after that one. She is not a foolish child. I will give her that."

"Mmm." Alec shook his head. That could be more trouble than they were willing to deal with. "She's wary of the dark. I'm sure it's a phase, but most children do not have that fear anymore. It must have been induced by something in her life." It still bothered him to know that such a young child had killed her parents, even if it was by accident. Alec was brought back to the here and now by Aro then.

"Now that she is here, let us talk about this a bit more." Aro turned his attention to Jane then. "What is it exactly you wanted to accomplish, bringing a young human child into this place? Perhaps it wasn't telekinesis at all that you saw?"

"No, Aro. It is what I saw. The second time I saw her she was just miserable." Jane told Aro and the the other elders all about how Brittany had been playing alone, and how she'd used her telekinesis. "I don't know that she knows how to control it, or do it at will, though. That might take some time." Jane was sure she and Alec could convince her to try out her gifts once more. They would have to show her that it was okay to unleash it there.

"I see...." Aro turned to Caius and Marcus. They were looking very displeased at all of this. "Come now, you two. Jane and Alec have done us all some great services. We do, of course, owe them this one indulgence. When the child is older, she may prove to valuable to our guard."

"Suppose something went wrong, and she somehow found us out?" Felix asked now, doubt in his voice. "I have no doubt that it could happen, even if we are careful."

Jane nodded, acknowledging the concern. "It could. However, even if she did find out somehow, we'd just keep her inside. The castle is big enough that we'd be able to keep her occupied so she wouldn't beg to go out."

"That would fall on you and Alec, on top of your other duties to us." Aro pointed out. He would let Jane get her way, but at her own discretion. "Where is the girl now?"

"She's up in the room you prepared for her." Jane told him, smiling sweetly. "I laid her down to sleep. It is far too late for her to be awake." Of course, Jane wasn't sure if the girl had actually gone to sleep as she'd suggested. "I was going to check on her after we adjourned."

"I see." Aro nodded. "Very well. In the morning when she wakes up, I think it would be in her best interest to be introduced to the rest of us."

"Alright." Alec said then, and he glanced at his sister. Jane was really pushing her luck. And he wanted to know why. He stood up. "May we go?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Aro nodded, and he watched as Alec led his twin out of the main hall. He turned to his fellow elders. "That child may be the thing that pulls them apart, if Jane is not careful." He had noticed how tense Alec was towards Jane every time the girl's name was uttered. He wondered if Alec had only gone along with it because Jane had wanted it. Aro wouldn't have doubted it. Jane seemed to have everyone wrapped around her finger, and it almost bothered him to think of that. Jane was capable of many things they still did not understand. And maybe that is why they always gave her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"She did go to sleep...." Jane stared into Brittany's room in awe. The girl, however, had fallen asleep on the carpet, not in the bed. She looked at Alec, who was still giving her a dirty look. "What? You've been giving me that look for a while now."

"You shouldn't push so many buttons, Jane. We might be valued, but if we get to be too demanding, what's to stop them from finding some else to take our places?" Alec crept into the child's room, and picked her up gingerly. She stirred slightly, and he felt inclined to hold her close to him. "And think of this too: If something goes terribly wrong, and innocent child will die." Alec laid Brittany carefully in the bed, and then tucked her in. He was reminded, though only vaguely of their mother doing the same thing. "Jane. She hasn't used her talent since she's been here. What if...?"

"Oh, but she has..." Jane pointed towards the securely locked cabinets. The locks were bent, but otherwise still in place. "She had herself a wonderful tantrum in here while we were downstairs."

Alec shrugged slightly. "I get the feeling she doesn't really like to be left alone...." He glanced back to the sleeping child, and pulled himself up on the other side of their friend. "Are you going out?" He turned to his sister. He didn't think they should both leave. He was afraid she would wake up alone again, and throw another fit. They had to nip that in the bud before one of the elders got annoyed.

"Was planning on it. Do you want me to bring you back something nice?" Jane figured out immediately that her brother intended to stay with their human charge.

"If you don't mind." Alec turned his attention to Brittany, who appeared to be dreaming. He didn't see his sister leave, with a less than satisfactory scowl on her face.

***

Brittany awakened a while later with a jolt. She whimpered slightly, burying herself deep within the covers of the bed to keep out the cold. She felt a cool hand stroke her hair a little and then some soft words in her ear.

"It's alright, Brittany. You're safe here with me." It was Alec. Brittany felt him pull her closer to him, and she rested her head against his robed chest.

"Where's Mama...?" In her half-asleep state, Brittany couldn't remember what had happened in the last few hours. She curled up closer to Alec, not really expecting an answer to her lethargic question.

"Sh... it's alright. We'll take care of you now, Brit." Alec ran a hand through her hair, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. It hurt badly, but he pushed his attention to the girl that was sitting up now. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" He recalled overhearing that Aro had stocked the kitchen with bread. They, of course, never used the kitchen, but it didn't hurt to have it used now that they had a reason for it.

"This wasn't a dream...." Brittany was studying her friend's face, memorizing it now that it was just the two of them. He appeared to be less mysterious than she'd thought.

"No, not at all." Alec smiled brilliantly now. He didn't afford anyone his smile anymore. He hugged her close. "Jane and I rescued you." He was careful not to hold her too terribly close. The tempation was too great already. "Brittany...." He turned her to face him. "What happened?"

Brittany shook her head, understanding right away what he wanted to know. "I can't tell...." She pulled away from him, and moved to get up. It was only then that she realized she had been changed into something other than what she'd been brought there in. The nightgown went to her ankles, the sleeves just a bit too big for her. She looked at Alec. "How did she do it?"

"That's our little secret." Alec said now. He went over to the wardrobe, and unlocked it. Alec was certain it had been one of the wives that had come in to change her clothes. Her old ones were outside, airing out. His guess was that they wanted to get the number of human scents off of them. "We're not sure if any of this stuff will fit you, but you're welcome to try anything in here on... are you going to need help?" Alec saw that Brittany was looking at all the garments, and she looked as though she was a little bit overwhelmed. "It's really alright...." He was about to suggest a beautiful blue velevet dress when Jane entered. "Ahh, Jane might be able to help you more with this than I can."

"Of course." Jane nodded towards the exit, silently communicating to Alec where he might find his snack. "Did you have a nice nap?" Jane turned to Brittany once she heard the door close behind her brother.

"Uh huh...." She was eyeing the dress Alec had been about to get down for her. "Can I try that one, please?" She pointed to it, and watched as Jane fluidly took the dress down for her. "I'm not good with buttons... my mama did it for me...."

"I can help you there." Jane smiled kindly. "Did you have a nice talk with Alec?" She hadn't missed the distressing look the child had given her twin's disappearing form.

"He's nice. I like him." And Brittany realized how true it was. Alec had offered something not even her father had given her in times of distress. He'd given her comfort when she needed it. "Jane, how come you guys live in such a big castle?"

Jane allowed herself a smile at her innocence. "Because, it much more fun that way." She helped Brittany into the dress, and looked it over. It wasn't to terribly big on her. It would suffice. "We'll just roll these up...." She rolled up the sleeves a little bit. "There." _Not half bad, if I do say so... _Jane thought. She backed away, and let Brittany get used to feel the fabric. "What do you think?"

"Do you think Alec will like it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Jane could see that there had already been some kind of bond building between the child and her brother. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it. "Do you want to come meet some of my other friends?" She wasn't sure how to introduce the elders to the girl. Somehow calling Aro father didn't feel right.

"Okay." Brittany was more than ready to get out of the room. It felt sort of like a very plush prison to her. She let Jane take her hand, and they left the room together.

***

Caius glanced up, an eyebrow raised as Jane entered with their new human charge. He, along with Marcus, and Aro, all stood up to greet them. "Jane." Caius nodded to their young guest too. "Brittany, was it?"

Brittany nodded, automatically moving closer to Jane. She wished for Alec to be there too, remembering how safe and secure he'd made her feel. She felt Jane put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes sir." Brittany replied to Caius then, feeling that was the right thing to do.

Aro moved forward then, speaking softly. "We welcome you to our home, indeed, your new home." He smiled kindly at the girl. It widened slightly when she pulled closer to Jane. He saw Jane wrap a protective arm around her her shoulders. "You have nothing to fear, dear one." He held out his hand. "Come here. I want you to meet my friends." He watched her glance at Jane, then let go of her when Jane nodded approval. Brittany took his hand. Aro led her over to his bretheren, careful to be gentle with her. Just by touching her hand, he knew what she'd gone through. He also knew, to his horror, how her parents had ended up dead at her hands. He kept a straight face. He would talk to everyone about it later. "Come and meet Brittany everyone. She's going to be with us for a long while." He regarded Caius calmly. He worried most about Caius going after the girl.

Brittany found herself surrounded by these robed figures then, each one greeting her. At length, she was allowed to breathe again, and she realized that Jane wasn't in the room anymore. Before she had a chance to worry about it, she felt someone grab her hand. It was one of those she had just met. He was build big, and it felt as though he towered over her. Brittany shivered, feeling extremely intimidated by him. . "Where's Jane...?" She dared to ask him, as he led her back to his place by the wall. She didn't like that Jane had left her alone with these strangers, and she was sure Alec would not either.

"Jane will be around momentarily." He replied, giving her a soft smile. "I'm Felix. I'm going to keep an eye on you while the twins are gone." He glanced over at Aro then. The leader of the small coven was studying their new friend with interest. He felt the girl shudder closer to him, and realized that Aro might've been intimidating her studying her as hard as he was. "Perhaps you'd like some fresh air? We could go out into the courtyard, if you want."

"I would." Brittany was anxious to get away from Aro's intimidating stare. She wondered if he was waiting for her to do something. Then she thought about the bent locks in her room. Did he know about that? Before they could leave, however, Aro called her to him. Felix took her over himself.

"Brittany, you don't have to tell me, but I'm curious. Did you bend the locks in the room we gave you?" Aro, of course already knew the answer. He wanted her to account for her tantrum.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry...." She hung close to Felix, afraid she was about to get into big trouble.

"It's alright. We can fix them, can't we? What happened that got you so upset?" Aro was talking quietly with their new young charge. He sensed that they were going to have to make some adjustments around there, in order to keep her safe, and under control.

"I don't like to be alone. My daddy used to lock me in the broom closet in the dark."

"Ah, I see." Aro was disgusted with the father of the girl. He was almost glad she'd killed him. "That will never happen again here. I promise. We didn't know, we're very sorry." He offered a smile of encouragement then. "Can you show how this power of yours works?"

"I...." She saw Alec enter out of the corner of her eye. "Okay." She knew Alec wouldn't let them hurt her. She pointed her finger at a staff that was leaned against the wall. "Watch." She concentrated slightly, and the stick began to move on it's own accord. "Stop." She told the stick, and it fell at Caius' feet.

"That's very good!" Aro clapped his hands in delight. "You needn't demonstrate any further. Why don't you go along with Felix and Alec. You deserve some fresh air. We'll talk more later."

Brittany was quick to join Alec, who was glowering at Aro silently. He took her hand in his. "I can take her out, Felix. Don't worry." He didn't want her to be around the others too much. They would more than likely corrupt her, and he wanted her to maintain her innocence for now.

"It's alright, Alec. I'll go with you." Felix was firm. Aro had told him specifically to keep an eye on the activities the three friends got involved in. He wasn't sure why, but Felix felt Aro was suspicous of Jane having her own plans for the girl. He watched as Alec walked ahead with Brittany, the two friends talking quietly with each other. Felix just shook his head. No one ever thought Alec cared about anyone other than Jane, and now here was this human child, making a liar out of them. He just hoped he didn't get too attached.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Outside, Alec sat down on a bench, and watched as Brittany took everything in. He looked over as Felix sat down next to him. "Aro doesn't trust us."

"I would say not. He thinks your sister has other plans involving the girl." Felix shook his head. "If we knew what was good for her, we wouldn't let her spend so much time with her. I'm a little wary too, I have to admit." Felix watched as Brittany found solace in some fountains they had around. Brittany reminded him so much of the other children he'd often seen around Volterra, playing near the city fountains. They were oblivious to the dangerous creatures that lived in the castle.

Alec blinked. He didn't think Jane would do anything that would possibly hurt the girl. He was about to reply when Brittany came over. He stood up. He would continue this discussion with Felix at a later date, when Brittany could hear it. "What is it, _piccolina_?"

"There's a baby fish in the fountain, Alec." She grinned up at him. "Come see!" She took his hand, and pulled him along without waiting for him to reply. She was completely oblivious to the conversation that had just been going on.

Alec chuckled despite himself, and allowed her to pull him. It hit Alec then why he felt such a fondness for the girl already. Brittany, in a lot of ways, reminded him of Jane, before they were accidentally exposed. Jane had once been a carefree child. Once Alec figured that out, he vowed he would make sure to protect her in anyway necessary. He brought his mind back to the here and now, as Brittany started talking to him again.

"They need food, Alec... they're hungry."

Alec tilted his head to the side slightly. "Are they hungry, or are you?" He wondered if anyone had bothered to think about that.

"Both...." Brittany began to retreat inside herself again as Felix approached. She clutched Alec's hand tighter. She felt him pull her closer to him.

"Maybe you should take her back inside, and get her fed...." Felix knew then that Alec was not the one to be worried about. He genuinely seemed to care about the little girl in their care. "I don't think bread's going to be enough...."

"I was just thinking of that too..." Alec looked down at Brittany then. "What do you say to going out and finding some food you might like? We... er... probably don't eat the same things." That was an understatement!

"Okay! Can Jane come too?" It had dawned on Brittany suddenly that she hadn't seen Jane since she'd disappeared during the meeting with the others in the large hall.

"I think Jane might be a little busy. We'll go out together, just me and you. We can tell her about it later." Indeed, Alec would have liked to have had a word with his sister. For some strange reason, he got the feeling that Jane had darker motives for their young friend. "Come on." He led her carefully back inside. "We should probably have you dressed more for the weather...."

"Don't you get cold too, Alec?" Brittany looked up at him then. It had dawned on her that he didn't appear to react to any temperature change.

"Not at all." He took her back inside. He watched Felix go back to the Main Hall, before leading Brittany back up to her room. Alec went through the wardrobe, trying to find anything that might keep her warmer than what she had on. It wouldn't do any of them any good if she got sick. He was about to go and look in another stockpiled closet when Jane walked in. "Hey."

"What's going on?" Jane had been a tad surprised when Aro told her that Alec had taken their young friend outside with Felix. She had not expected her twin to do anything for Brittany on his own accord.

"Oh, I'm going to take Brittany out for a while. We're going to get some food." Alec replied. He wondered if Jane would have a fit about this.

"Out?" Jane repeated. Indeed, she was really stunned. Alec was the cold one of the two of them, and here he was, playing big brother to the girl. "I tihnk she should stay here for a while, and get used to the place. I was going to take her to the library." Jane turned to Brittany then. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, little one?"

"Well, I am kind of hungry...." She hung closer to Alec. Jane's expression had changed from kindly to an eerie scowl. "I'll see the library later...."

"Fine." Jane gave her brother an icy look before she stalked out of the girl's room. She didn't appear to be angry on the outside, but Alec had enough sense to know that it would be best to leave her alone for a while.

***

Alec didn't want to keep Brittany out too long. He found that he himself was becoming increasingly hungry, and that meant he would have to leave her in her room, or let Felix watch over her for a while. He watched her chase some birds, evidentally enjoying the time to romp around. "Hey, Brittany, do you want to make a wish in the fountain?" He fished a small coin out of the pocket of his robe.

Brittany went over to Alec, smiling. "I think you should make a wish in the fountain, Alec..." Her voice was soft, and almost sad. Alec didn't understand it. She took his hand, and pulled him over to the center fountain. "Make a nice one, okay?"

Alec blinked, and then decided to humor the child. "Okay, _piccolina. _Í'll make a good wish, just for you." He tossed the coin into the fountain, and closed his eyes. _I wish for the best for my friend Brittany. She deserves it. _When he opened his eyes, Brittany was watching him, that same look of sadness on her face. "What is it?"

"You alway seem so sad, Alec. I don't want you to be sad anymore...." The little girl wrapped her arms around his arm, and hugged it close.

Alec flinched, the scent of the girl's innocent blood nearly setting off his blood hunger. But he forced himself to foucs, before he knelt to her level. "You're absolutely right about that, Brit. I've been sad for a long time. It's because Jane and I are drifting. Every single day, we're farther apart, as she's become somewhat of a pet of Aro's." Alec smiled lightly then. "But, I don't think I'll be sad anymore, with you around."

"You and Jane saved me... you're my only real friends, Alec. I was lonely too... now you're my best friend."

Alec felt something inside of him stir at the girl's words. It was a feeling that he was not accustomed to anymore, and it was odd. He stood up, taking Brittany into his arms, and hugging her as close as he could stand. "You're my best friend too, Brittany. I promise no matter what happens, I'm going to do right by you, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany snuggled herself deep into Alec's arms, the warmth of his robes nothing like it had been thhe first time he'd held her that close. "I promise I'll never forget about you."

"I'd hope not!" Alec laughed a little now. "What do you say we go back? I'm sure Jane would like to have at least a little time with you." He hoped he could appease his sister at least a little bit. Alec knew that he and Jane probably had very different ideas about what would be best for Brittany. Indeed, he knew there would be some kind of fight before all was said and done.

***

Jane was waiting for them when they got back. She smiled sweetly at Brittany. "Did you have a good time?"

"Uh huh." she was still hugging Alec close. "Alec and I made wishes in the fountain."

"Really? That's so nice. Well, I was wondering. Would you like to see our library?" She watched Alec as he set her down carefully, taking her hand in his. Brittany curled her fingers around her brother's trustingly. Jane was having a hard time digesting what was going on. It was very rare to see Alec being gentle with anyone besides her.

Brittany looked up at Alec, who had tensed slightly. She looked from one twin to the other. "I want to see Felix." She said suddenly, surprising them both.

"Felix?" Alec blinked. "Well, okay. Do you know how to get back to the main hall on your own?" He figured they had better let her get used to the castle on her own. He and Jane couldn't coddle her every bminute of the day. Now that the elders, and the other royal guard knew who she was, she would be safe.

Brittany closed her eyes. She could visually see the place where she had been met by the one called Aro, and Felix. She would look for that room with the ornate decorations. "I think , if you and Jane want me to live here, shouldn't I try and figure it out?"

Jane wasn't so sure she understood why Alec was suddenly okay with her wandering off, but she wasn't ready to allow for it. Alec was already taking control of her find, and she was not happy about it. "Why don't you go take a little rest in your room? We'll take you to see Felix later." She forced herself to keep her voice light.

Brittany was ready to defy Jane, but she thought better of it. There was something in Jane's voice that made her wary of even thinking about it. "Okay..." She turned towards the stairs,and carefully went up them, leaving the twins to themselves.

***

Alec regarded Jane with one of his withering looks. "I know what you're trying to do, and it isn't going to work. She belongs to the elders, even if we are taking care of her."

"Is it that, or does she belong solely to you now, dear brother? You two seem to have bonded pretty quickly, considering you didn't even want me near her. Maybe the truth of the matter is, you wanted her."

"Don't be ridiculous! It's an act! Just like you said before. If we're going to get her to trust us completely, we have to all be in on it. I'm just playing along." That was what Alec had been telling himself, despite the fact he knew differently. Jane didn't need to think otherwise. "Besides, what do you care? You have your work with Aro." There. He'd said it, and it felt good. Though, he could tell by the look on Jane's face that it made her more insensed.

"So you're going to use Brittany to get back at me is that it?"

"I'm not trying to get back at anyone." Alec replied, softening his voice a little bit. "Jane, we've been drifting apart for centuries. I've been on my own for most of the time we've been here. Oh sure they find me useful now and again, but come on. Everyone here knows you're Aro's pet. I bet if they found someone better, I'd be out. But you? Never." He took a calming breath. "Brittany is a good friend."

"She's a child! She knows nothing of our world, or what we're about. Do you think if you told her what you and I were both capable of, and of course the obvious, she'd be so understanding? She'd run away, screaming, if we let her."

"She's not like that! Look what happened to her, just because she was a little bit different. She would understand us, Jane. I know she would. She asked me today in the city if I was alway sad and lonely. I think she has quite a bit of empathy as well as her telekinesis."

"What is going on here?" Aro's voice interrupted the argument. "Where is Brittany?"

"Upstairs, in her room." Jane replied. She was giving Alec a cold look now. "Did we disturb you, Aro?"

"No, of course not." Aro smiled gently at her. "We're about to have an important discussion I think you both should be in on. Go and make sure she's secure, and then join us.

"I'll go." The twins said in unison. Alec gave his sister a look. "Go with Aro. I'll be right down." Before Jane could protest, Alec went upstairs to Brittany. He was hoping she had not heard any of the argument. Their voices did echo along the castle walls.

***

As it happened, Brittany had run into Marcus. Marcus had taken the girl into her room, and was keeping her occupied, having heard the shouting match downstairs between Jane and Alec. He was guessing they wouldn't want her to be exposed to that. He watched silently as Brittany drew on some papers that someone had left for her. "What are you drawing there, little one?" Marcus didn't have much experience with children, so the whole thing was a little weird for him. He didn't get too close to her, but he was curious. He glanced over the child's shoulder, and smiled a bit. The girl had drawn two figures which Marcus gathered were Jane and Alec.

"Jane and Alec... and a dog." Brittany smiled. "What's your name again?" She felt bad that she couldn't keep all the names straight right away. Her memory wasn't all that great.

"Marcus." The other sat down across from her. "Do you like Jane and Alec?" Marcus wondered if Brittany had any inkling of what kind of people she was living among now. He guessed she probably didn't. She seemed too naive.

"Uh huh. I love them." Brittany frowned then. "Marcus... do they fight a lot?"

"Not usually, no. I wouldn't worry about it." Marcus stood up as Alec entered. "Is everything in order downstairs?" He regarded Alec seriously. "There is no trouble, I hope."

"None whatsoever." Alec told him. He walked over to Brittany. "Are you okay?" The child seemed really worried about something.

"I'm alright...." She yawned a little. "Alec, can you stay with me for a little while? It's too quiet up here alone...."

"I wish I could...." Alec smiled softly, and took her by the hand. "Let's get you ready for bed, okay?" He carefully helped her out of the dress, and put her back in her night gown. "There. We'll give your hair proper brushing tomorrow, alright?" He put her in the bed. "You'll be alright." He saw her lower lip stick out. "How about if I get you some paper, and you can draw?" Alec was beginning to realize that they probably should get her some more toys to amuse her.

"Okay...." She wasn't any happier, but Brittany knew Alec meant business. His voice said as much. She didn't want to upset her newly claimed best friend. The girl gave him her best smile when he came back a couple of minutes later. "You won't be gone long, will you?"

"I don't know, to be honest. It's business with the elders of the place, so it could take a while. You can go to sleep if you get too tired, _piccolina. _I'll come in and check on you later."

"Okay." She reached up from the table, and hugged Alec close. "Have a good meeting, Alec."

"I will." Alec rewarded her bravery with his smile again. He turned and left the room, shutting and locking the door. As he made his way back down to the main hall, he realized his words to Jane were not true at all. He really did love that child, and he would do what he could to see to her happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Jane raised an eyebrow when Alec turned up in the main hall almost twenty minutes later. "She didn't want to take a nap?"

Alec shook his head. "No. She didn't want me to leave." Every time Alec had attempted to leave, Brittany had begged for him to stay a little bit longer. He sighed. He had ended up leaving her to her own devices, making sure she had paper. He had locked the door, afraid she might try and follow him out. He hated to treat his friend like an animal, but she couldn't be trusted just yet. "She's drawing, or she was, when I left her."

"We have to come right out and start disciplining her...." Caius commented then. "She'll never learn to obey if we keep giving her way." He directed that statement at Alec.

"Of course." Alec said without really agreeing to do anything about it. He could just imagine Caius' idea of "discipline" and it wasn't appropriate for Brittany, after what her father and mother had done to her. He had his own theory of why Brittany wasn't using her gift as much wtih them. She was happier. Alec looked over as Aro stood up, and began to pace. He glanced to Jane, who was frowning a bit. "What is this about, Jane?" He asked now. He had a feeling this meeting had everything to do with Brittany. Alec didn't like that at all.

"Aro wanted to discuss Brittany." Jane shrugged. It didn't appear to bother her as much as it should have. That just proved Alec's theory further. She really didn't care what happened to Brittany as long as the child she did what she was supposed to do in the end. His sister turned and gave Aro her full attention, and Alec had no choice but to follow suit.

Aro began, "Brittany has been here a day and a half. Thus far, she has only demonstrated twice that power which Jane held in such high regard. That is hardly enough to prove why she should remain here." Aro began. He eyed Alec and Jane. "Perhaps she will not cooperate with us."

"It's my belief she will do what she is asked." Jane put in now, turning on her charm. "She gave you a demonstration when you asked for it, didn't she, Aro? But she will not do it of her own free will any longer."

"Perhaps you're right. However, what is the extent of this power, Jane, dear? Is it as simple as moving a stick, or can she do far more with it? Those are the questions we need to have an answer to."

"Give me some time with her. A few days, and I will be able to tell you." Jane said now. "… But just the two of us." She felt the need to eliminate Alec from the equation for the time being. She was far too attached to Alec. Jane didn't like that like that Brittany was so attached to him.

Alec scowled at Jane's proposal. He knew exactly what Jane was up to, and it irritated him. His sister was going to try and to keep them apart. "She's more likely to respond to me, Aro." Alec proposed, "Jane tends to intimidates her."

"I have noticed that as well. However, Jane is the one that will more than likely be willing to do what is necessary to get the results we're looking for. You can help by being her incentive." Aro turned to Jane again. "I should think a few hours a day would do."

Marcus stood up then. "Mm. Just be careful that you don't tire the girl out too much. We don't know what kind of toll that power of hers might take on her."

"Quite right." Aro acknowledged. He was rather surprised Marcus spoke up on behalf of the girl. To his knowledge, only he and Felix seemed to care much for their young guest. "I think everything that needed to be said has been said." He said at length. "This training, I expect to begin by tomorrow."

"Of course." Jane agreed. She was pleased with herself, knowing that she now had control of Brittany again. She had not realized until then that she had missed that. Jane left the hall then, and went upstairs to see to Brittany's bath and bedtime.

***

Jane was met with some rather shrill screaming when she got closer to the child's room. The girl was throwing a tantrum. Jane hurried to unlock the door, and was nearly hit with the leg of one of the girl's chairs. "Brittany!" She didn't bother to lighten her tone. The disciplining had to start now, or it never would. "Enough!" She glared at her.

"Alec promised!" Brittany burst out, tears streaming. "He lied!" She sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. "He did!"

Jane didn't react to her emotional outburst. "You cannot act like this." She told the girl then. Jane took her by the hand, and led her over to her desk. She picked her up, and put her in the chair. "Now. We cannot be with you every single second of the day. Alec and I are very busy. You are going to learn how to entertain yourself sometimes."

"But I don't want to be alone! You said things were going to be different, but they aren't." A lone sock flew past Jane.

"Stop it." Alec's voice spoke up now. "Come , Brittany. I told you I had to go. You told me you were going to play quietly till I got back. What happened?" His voice was a lot calmer than Jane's, but it was still firm.

"I fell asleep, and I had bad dream...." Brittany wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't want to be alone when I wake up."

Alec pushed past Jane, and knelt beside the chair where his young friend sat. "You're going to have to learn to be alone sometimes here. Jane and I have duties to attend to here, Brit. If you don't stop these fits, Aro will get mad." He held out his hand. "Marcus talked Aro into letting you hang around downstairs for a while. Let's go down and see Felix."

"Oh that will teach her a lesson, alright." Jane growled. "Alec, leave us."

"No." Alec picked Brittany up. "Come on, _piccolina_. We'll talk about this downstairs." He left with his young friend.

Jane watched them go, and she growled more ferociously. _Alec, we cannot afford to have her pampered! Tomorrow, I take charge, and you will not be interferring! _She stalked out of the child's room, and into her own, the heavy door slamming shut with a satisfying clang.

***

"Brittany." Aro nodded an elegant greeting to the little girl as Alec brought her into the main hall. She could not linger there long, but he had agreed to allowing her to come down on Marcus' insistence. "How are you, little one?"

"I'm okay...." She spoke softly, clinging tightly to Alec's robe sleeve, as he set her down. "Mm...." She could almost feel the tension. Did Aro know that she had thrown another tantrum? She looked up as Marcus came over, and took her free hand in his own.

"Alec, you may return to your post." Marcus said. It was definitely a dismissal. He guided the human child over to where he was sitting with Caius and Aro. He pulled out a chair between the two of them, and lifted her into it. "You can draw on these." He had gotten some paper from Gianna. He handed her a pencil. He looked over her head at Caius, who had inched away slightly. "You remember Caius, don't you, Brittany?"

"Yes I do." Brittany replied softly, without looking over at Caius. She had the sense to realize that Caius was not happy with her presence.

"Brittany likes to draw, Caius. She draws exceptionally well for a child her age." Marcus told his friend. When Caius didn't even appear to be listening, Marcus sighed, and shook his head. He turned his attention to Brittany, who wasn't drawing, but taking in everything going on around her. He watched her, not saying anything. He figured if she had questions, she would ask.

At length, Aro nodded towards her, and Marcus spoke. "Brittany, Aro would like a word with you." He watched as the brave girl went right over to Aro. He went back to what he was doing keeping one ear on the conversation that was incoming.

"You're welcome to stay down here if you like." Aro began pleasantly. "But when it's time to go back up, you will do it without question, right?"

"Yes, Sir." Brittany wanted to redeem herself, should Aro be well aware of her second tantrum. She glanced over to the right far wall. Jane and Alec stood there wtih Felix, as of waiting to be called upon. She wondered if she dared to ask Aro if Alec and Jane could play. She thought better of it, as Aro nodded towards the seat she had left. She went back to it, and began to draw.

***

Darkness was beginning to descend when she was suddenly startled by a bunch of noise from the hall. She didn't the chance to wonder what was going on before Marcus had her out of her chair.

"Felix, take our young friend back to her room, if you please. We have some business that she can't be privy to." He kept her from trying to see around him before Felix grabbed her in his strong arms.

"For your own benefit, keep your head down." Felix advised her quietly. He hurried to carry her past the incoming group of unsuspecting dinner guests. He felt her curl up tightly against him, and Felix gingerly rubbed her back, figuring that their urgent reactions were making her just a little uneasy. "It's alright, Brittany. They're just going to have dinner with the elders." _Well, it was as close to the truth as he could get without frightening the poor girl. _

There was a food tray sitting outside of Brittany's room when they got up there. He carefully set her down, and picked up the food. "Looks like you're having some kind of pasta for dinner tonight." He told her casually, as he opened the door. He set the tray down at her small table. "Now, please, don't make a fuss. Alec or Jane will be up later to put you to bed, alright?"

"Okay, Felix." Brittany watched Felix leave, and she heard the familiar twist of the lock. They were still insistent on locking her in the room. She wondered not for the first time exactly what it was she wasn't to know about. Brittany shrugged, and preoccupied her racing mind with getting herself ready to eat dinner. The food, she admitted, smelled great. She decided she would save some of it for Alec. She imagined that whatever it was the elders were having, he wasn't going to be allowed to have any.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Jane came into Brittany's room while she was eating breakfast. She watched the young girl devour the orange juice someone had brought for her. Brittany's manner was more calm, and subdued now. "You look very pretty today, Brittany." Jane moved to sit beside the girl at the small table. "I thought I'd take you outside today. What do you think?" She would test her against nature first and foremost. Jane had decided that most of the testing should be done outside the castle, in the event of an accident. Aro had sent Alec out for the day. That had been an excellent tactic.

"Okay." Brittany glanced up at Jane. "Where's Alec?" She hadn't seen Alec since Felix had brought her to her room the night before. She found that there were possibly three people in the castle she trusted, and Jane was no longer one of them.

"He had to go out on Council business today. He'll be back this evening." Jane told the girl calmly. She had a brush in her hands, and she began to brush through the girl's hair, being as gentle as she could. "What do you think of it here, Brittany? Do you like it?"

"Uh huh."

Jane smiled. She gathered that Alec's reaction to her lately was probably rubbing off on their young friend. She set the brush aside, and turned the girl to face her. "Has Alec been telling you about me?"

"No...." Brittany's voice was small, her eyes studying Jane's. "How come you all have red eyes?"

Jane blinked. She had not been prepared to answer questions about their appearance since Brittany had never appeared to notice before. "They're not red, you silly girl. They're just appear that way because of the lighting." She hoped that would suffice for an answer. Jane didn't think they should explain themselves fully. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." Brittany stood up. "What are we going to do outside?" She was very curious. Jane had been preoccupied for a while since they'd gotten her into the castle. And when she had seen her, she'd been arguing with Alec about her. It didn't sit well with her.

"Oh, I thought I'd get you to show me how your special talent works." Jane had gotten the news from Aro that Brittany's family's death had been the direct result of her telekinesis. It intrigued her to imagine this little girl being a murderer.

"No." Brittany whimpered. "It's bad." She withdrew from Jane's touch.

"I won't let anything hurt you, sweetie." Jane sweetened her tone. "It would make me very happy, if you let me see your talent in all it's glory." She didn't' want to have to force Brittany into anything. However, Jane knew that in order to train her, and prepare her for permanently staying among them when she was old enough, she would have to do whatever it took to make her obey.

Brittany couldn't tell if Jane was being sincere or not, but she wanted to make her happy anyway. "Okay, maybe a little while...." She let Jane lead her out of her room, and they started for the stairs.

***

Outside, Jane sat on a stone bench, and watched the girl play around for a little bit, before calling Brittany to her side. "Alright, Brittany. Let's talk about these abilities you have. You can move things just by thinking about it?"

"Uh huh..." Brittany visibly withdrew into herself, her eyes darkening, like she was remembering something terrible in connection to that ability. "I killed them, Jane... I'm a bad girl..." Her lower lip stuck out.

"No no, little one. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sure about it."

"Oh...."

Jane let go of her hand. "Go on. Start off small, okay?" Jane watched her young charge begin concentrate, and very suddenly, several pieces of litter flew into nearby garbage cans. "That was great, little one! What else can you do?" She kept her voice light, making it sound more like a game than anything else.

"This!" Brittany suddenly felt more relaxed about using her gift, it seemed. She produced a mass of papers, and dirt from the street, and it looked like a miniature tornado. The mass swirled and whipped Jane's hair about wildly. Brittany raise a hand, and it fell calmly. She fell to her knees. "Mmm. It hurts..."

Jane stood up, and walked over to her. "You've done very well, Brittany, Love. Let's try one more experiment, okay?" Jane helped her up, and looked around. Behind them, there was a group of children playing with a ball. "Let's go play with them. It will be fun!" She was about to lead her over when she sensed Alec behind her. "You're supposed to be gone for the day."

***

Alec glowered at his sister's back, and pulled Brittany to his side. "You were also told not to over do it." He smiled down at Brittany. "I brought you some presents. Let's go back and look at them, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany was clinging tightly to Alec's hand now, and he wondered exactly what Jane had been making her do.

Alec picked her up. "Felix and I have been talking about sending her elsewhere, Jane. Just until she's older." He felt Brittany's grip on him tighten a little, and he smiled kindly. "Oh, you'll like what we've got planned. They're nice people, Brit."

"I won't allow it!" Jane glared at him. "I know you're just trying to take her away. But she is ours now. she can't go anywhere else."

"We shall see about that." Alec kept his tone light, not wanting to frighten Brittany anymore than he could see she was. "Let's go get you ready for dinner. Marcus was asking for you too."

"Has the whole group gone mad? She cant eat dinner with us!" Jane scowled, following after Alec quickly. "Since when does Aro allow for he to eat with us?"

"Since right now." Alec replied, as they reached the back alley, where they would drop into darkness. He hugged Brittany close, and then jumped down. He heard Jane land beside them, and he continued down the corridor. "He thinks Brittany should get used to all of us. "

"I think it's a terrible mistake." Jane told him as they reached the elevator. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing will." Alec told his sister firmly, setting Brittany on her feet. The elders didn't take kindly to them carrying the girl around like a doll. He took her hand gently. "Okay, Brittany. We're going to prove to Aro and the elders that you can stay with us and behave yourself."

"Okay, Alec." Alec smiled at his young friend, and took her to the main hall when the elevator stopped on their floor. Marcus came over to meet them then, and took Brittany's free hand, pulling her from Alec's side. She looked up at the elder, and found that she didn't really want to leave Alec's side. She turned to look at her older friend, but he was already walking ot his post.

***

"He's not going anywhere. Don't worry." Marcus assured her. He led the child over to Chelsea, who was waiting silently. "Chelsea, have you met our new ward? This is Brittany. She's a friend of Alec and Jane's." They were definitely sharing some other kind of communication. Chelsea nodded slowly, and took Brittany's hand. The little girl was wary of Chelsea. Something was different about her. Like Jane and Alec. Were they all special in some form? Did the elders collect special people for some reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brittany. We'll just take a little walk down the hall." She led the girl down the hall then. "What do you think of this place?"

"It's neat. Pretty and big. I don't think I like Jane too much anymore though...." Brittany looked around quickly, hoping Jane was nowhere to be seen. She didn't think Jane would've like to hear that. "I love Alec a lot."

"He seems to generally care a great deal for you too." Chelsea led her over to a bench. "Do you want to stay here, Brittany?" She seemed to looking for a very specific answer. "I can't think that Aro and the others would deny the twins anything, for the services they've rendered in the past, but it's up to you whether you stay or not. The Volturi is run best when all of it's members work together."

"Members?" Brittany blinked. Was Chelsea telling her in some way that the others weren't happy with her? She didn't like that at all. She frowned. "I'm trying my best to do what they ask...."

"True. I have heard that." Chelsea ran a hand through Brittany's hair. "But you aren't trying your very best, are you...?"

"I don't know...." Since she didn't know what they were asking of her, Brittany couldn't give Chelsea a straight answer. "Alec doesn't think I'm doing anything wrong...."

"Ah, but Alec is not really in charge here, Brittany. You should be answering directly to the elders, Aro, Caius and Marcus." Chelsea smiled then. "Marcus is rather fond of you. It's been a very long time since Marcus has been fond of anyone."

"He's okay...." Brittany squirmed a bit, nervous. Chelsea seemed nice, but it felt like there was more to her that the child just didn't understand. It felt as if Chelsea was trying to deliver a very important message. Brittany just wasn't getting it., "Can I go back to the Hall now?"

"Of course you can. Just one thing. From here on out, you need to start taking your cues from the elders. Alec and Jane are your guardians, but they're not in charge." Chelsea stood up, and led the girl back to the main hall, smiling.

***

"Did all go well?" Marcus asked Chelsea when they returned. He watched Brittany go over to visit Alec and Felix. They would really have to talk to her about bothering the guards while the were at their posts. He watched Alec squat to her level, and give her a tight hug. He hid a smile.

"Everything went fine. She'll be more cooperative now. She gave me her word." Chelsea nodded to the other elders, and went to fetch Brittany from Alec then. "Come on, Brittany. It looks like they've set you up a special station all for you." The young woman led her over to a small table with three chairs. There was paper, and crayons waiting for her. "You'll enjoy drawing here where you can be around Alec instead of locked up in your room, won't you?" She looked the child directly in the eyes, and the girl nodded. "That's what I thought." She settled Brittany down, and waited until she was sure the girl was settled, before taking her own post by the wall. She kept an eye on her.

"They're really serious about letting her stay around?" Jane asked now. "What if something happens?"

"I don't think we need to be worrying about that right now." Alec put in before Chelsea could reply. He was watching the girl too. Brittany seemed content, and that felt good. She had been on edge for a few days.

"If something happens, we will all deal with it accordingly," Chelsea told them. "The important issue now is getting her to behave herself." The woman didn't think they'd have a problem with that anymore. Brittany seemed like she was going to behave anyway. She leaned against the wall, and just watched, as the elders talked of different things concerning vampires in various countries.

"It seems that the Cullens have moved to South America, and are settled nicely." Caius said then. "We should pay them a visit soon."

"Indeed." Marcus' voice was distracted. "And I have the perfect excuse for it too." His gaze was fixed on Brittany, who was paying them no mind. "I've been thinking that maybe Brittany's time with us would be cut short eventually, leaving her here. There are some of us who do not know control when it's called for." He wasn't talking about them of course. He meant some of the more ruthless individuals the castle housed. He saw Alec an Jane's heads turned involuntarily to them. "It's not because of you two. In fact, you would still be allowed to contact her as often as you want."

"No!" Jane said suddenly. "You already said she could stay. Why would you change your mind so suddenly?"

"Jane, dear, it's nothing any of you have done." Aro told her in a soothing tone. "I think Marcus might be on to something." He looked at Marcus then, and smiled. "Do you think Brittany will be okay, if we move her? She is just now getting used to us."

"Brittany will adjust accordingly, I'm sure." Marcus pointed out. "She will more than likely flourish there." He turned to Brittany then. "Brittany, come here, little one. Let's see what you're working on." He smiled when she came over carrying a little drawing. "Let's see it." He took the drawing from Brittany and showed it to Caius and Aro. "She is a talented artist for her age, isn't she?" The sketch was a rough one of Alec. Black crayon marked his hair.

"She really is." Aro smiled, and looked at Brittany. "How would you like to live in South America?"

Brittany was silent for so long that Marcus that she wasn't going to answer Aro. "Brittany?"

"Would Alec be allowed to come?" The little girl turned her head to eye Alec longingly. Marcus realized now that she wasn't going to go before Alec convinced her.

"Alec has to stay here, with us. He wants you to be safe." Marcus stood up at length, and picked her up. "It's not safe for you to remain with us. There are... others, that would have you hurt." Marcus felt the girl stiffen, and he tried to adjust her in his arms so that she was more comfortable. Marcus hadn't held a child, let alone a human child, in centuries. "You'll like where we're going to send you."

"But I"I'll miss Alec..." Brittany's voice was soft. "And Felix."

"We'll write you every week." Felix spoke up now. "May Alec and I have a moment with her, Marcus?"

"Of course. We have preparations to make as it is." Marcus set her down, and watched Felix take her out of the hall. Alec and Jane followed. Marcus turned to Aro and Caius. "I think we are making the best decision for her, and us."

"Indeed. The Cullens will keep her safe for us until she is old enough to join our ranks properly." Aro said, pulling out a piece of paper. "We'll send word to Carlisle right away."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Carlisle Cullen was only a little surprised when he saw the small child on their doorstep, and the twins that accompanied her. "You came early than we were expecting." He opned the door wider, and watched them escort the girl inside.

"How fast we came is our discretion." Alec replied. He set the child down. "Brittany, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He and his family are going to take good care of you." The boy turned to Carlisle then. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course, of course." Carlisle crouched to Brittany's level. "Hi there."

"Hi...." The child moved closer to Alec. Carlisle watched Alec pick her up gently. He stayed back while Alec and Jane talked to her quietly, though he could still hear everything. "I don't want stay...."

"I know, but it's going to be okay, Brittany." Alec hugged her close. "Remember that I said I will be writing everyday? And I'll make sure Felix writes too."

Carlisle turned as Bella came to stand near him. "This is Brittany. She's been staying with the Volturi for a while."

"She's so young..." Bella's tone was full of concern. "They want us to take care of her?" Carlisle had informed the family that the Volturi had requested a favor of them, but he hadn't gone into detail about it.

"Yep." Carlisle spoke up to the group in the entrance hall. "Why don't we show her around?" He watched as the twins confered with each other, and then moved towards him. "Well?"

"We have to get going, but Brittany has given us her word that she will behave herself." Jane spoke up now. Brittany was standing between them, looking very discontent. Carlisle decided he would have to get Jasper to lend a hand after Jane and Alec left. Jane knelt once more to Brittany's level, and hugged her gently. If Carlisle hadn't witnessed it himself, he wouldn't have believed the kidness Jane was showing the little girl. Alec took his turn, and it was very clear to Carlisle that Brittany was even more attatched to Jane's twin than to Jane herself.

"Now remember,_picolina_. I'm only a letter away if you need anythig." He patted her on the head. "Come on, Jane. We should go."

Jane turned once more to Carlisle and Bella however. "Remember. This is only temporary. We will be back for her some day." Her tone suggested that she meant business.

"Of course." Carlisle closed the door behind them, and then turned his attention to Brittany. "Well. I'm sure you must be really confused right now, huh?" He smiled warmly, and held out his hand to her. He took her to the dining room, where the rest of his family were waiting. "Brittany, this is my family. We're going to take good care of you, okay?"

Brittany made a consentual noise that sounded more like a whimper than actual words. Carlisle felt her grip on his hand tighten as Emmett stood up. "Mm...."

"It's okay. This is Emmett. He's a really fun guy." Carlisle watched as Emmett knelt to her level. "She's been living in Volterra castle for a few days. Aro finally contacted me. He was afraid some less careful of their group would decide to hurt her." He said this last part softly. "Jane and Alec found her, and sort of took her in as their little sister."

"Amazing." Edward muttered. "You wouldn't think that Jane and Alec would be that compassionate." Carlisle smiled faintly at Edward's observation. He was busy watching Emmett with Brittany, an idea brewing in his head.

"You remind me of Felix." Brittany spoke softly. She was sitting akwardly in Emmett's lap now, studying him, and the others in alternation.

"He's better than Felix." Rosalie spoke up. "He's nicer."

"How do you know?" Brittany challenged. She didn't look like she was going to believe anything they had to say about the Volturi unless it suited the picture of what she had been exposed to.

Carlisle shook his head at Rosale, signaling for her not to get into it right now. "Why don't we take her up to her room? She might enjoy seeing that." The doctor could feel without being empathic Brittany starting to resist them already. He turned to Jasper then. "You should go with Emmett and take her. She's a little nervous."

"I know." Jasper smiled as Emmett came over to them with Brittany at his side. Carlisle took it as a good sign. If Brittany wanted to compare Emmett to Felix, they would do well to let it go for the time being.

***

Emmett was glad when he and Jasper were left to take care of Brittany alone. He felt as though having her meet them in such a large group had intimidated her. He followed Jasper up to the room they had been preparing for the girl. Carlisle hadn't said much about the circumstances by which they were coming to be in charge of a human child, but now Emmett thought he understood it. "How was it in Italy? Did they take good care of you there?"

"Uh huh...." Brittany was eyeing Jasper. "Especially Alec and Felix. We had fun."

"Oh." Emmett wasn't sure what to say to that. He was sure Carlisle was going to be on a mission to keep the innocent girl away from the Volturi now, and that would mean her never seeing them again. He glanced over at Jasper, who shrugged. He imagined Jasper was, like him, thinking of their own encounters with the Volturi. None of them had been pleasant at all. He shook his head. "Well, hopefully, we'll have some fun times too." He let go of her hand, and watched as she explored the room with wide eyed curiosity. He turned to face Jasper. "Do you think they gave her toys or anything?"

"I doubt it..." Jasper was watching the girl too, and Emmett could tell he was keeping tabs on her emotions from the way he didn't lose sight of her. "She's a little confused, and she feels abandoned." They watched Brittany explore for a little while in silence. When she started going through the books, Emmett stood up and wallked over to her. "Careful, Emmett," Jasper warned.

"I know." Emmett smiled at Brittany. "How did we do?"

"You did alright...." Brittany smiled at him. "I like this house...." Then she frowned. "Are you going to lock me in like Jane and Alec did?"

"What? No way. That's not cool." Emmett smiled gently. "C'mere." He knelt to her level as Brittany came over to him. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Uh uh. Jane and Alec didn't let anyone hurt me at all." Brittany met his eyes for the first time, and Emmett was reminded of how young she actually was. Her eyes were wide, curiosity and uncertainty plain. It was going to be his and Rosalie's job to make her feel safe and comfortable. "They said they had to lock me in, because it was safer for me."

"That may be, but it still wasn't a good thing to do..." Emmett stood up, and held out a hand to her. "Come on, I want you to meet my wife properly. I promise she won't say anything mean." Without waiting for her to reply, Emmett took Brittany next door to his room. Rosalie was brushing her hair. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Emmett." Rosalie's gaze went to Brittany then. "Hi there. Do you like your room?"

Brittany's grip on Emmett's hand tightened considerably as she studied Rosalie. "Uh huh. It's very nice." Emmett smiled gently and watched her visibly relax. He lowered himself to her level, and smiled.

"Rosalie helped us pick out the colors." He let her go, and watched as his soon to be adopted daughter wandered their room, getting a feel for it all. Emmett felt another set of eyes watching them, and he turned around. Edward was in the doorway. "Hey."

"How is she?" Emmett figured his brother didn't want to freak the young girl out by voicing her thoughts aloud. Edward smiled at Brittany, who was now resting on his and Rosalie's couch.

"She's fine." Emmett smiled, watching her relax. "Let's let her rest, okay?" He turned to the young girl then. "You feel free to come down and see us when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany offered him a relaxed smile, and turned to curl up on the couch. Emmett led Rosalie and Edward out of the room, and closed the door.

**(A/N: Thanks for the patience as you wait for my updates. There will be a much longer wait period now as I begin NANOWRIMO. I will not be updating fanfiction until December. Thank you!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Alec sighed, watching the rain fall from his room. It was far too quiet for his liking. He had spent a lot of time after returning to Volterra, pacing in the room that had once belonged to Brittany. He was not an idiot. He knew once she was older the Cullens would probably try and talk her out of coming back to him. His sister Jane had returned to Volterra, and resumed her role as Aro's pet. Alec didn't really mind that much. The quicker things were back to normal, the better for all of them. Maybe they'd even forget Brittany existed. He chuckled at that ludicrious thought. The elders wouldn't forget. They would be biding their time. Alec just hoped that he and Jane would not be the ones asked to make her a vampire. He didn't think he'd be able to do it with a clear conscience.

"Alec, we're needed. The elders are dealing with a rule breaker." Jane's happy tone did nothing to make Alec feel better. He couldn't understand why his sister enjoyed hurting others so much. He turned to face her. "Well, come on."

"I'll be there momentarily, " Alec replied formally. "I have something I need to finish quick." His twin scoffed, but didn't argue. Alec watched Jane disappear from his doorway before walking over to his desk. The letter he had started to Brittany was waiting for completion. He picked up the pen laying beside it. He begazn to write again.

_Brittany:_

_Things are fine here in Volterra, though Felix and I miss you a great deal. I hope the Cullen family is treating you well. Feel free to write me back when ever you get the chance. SIncerely, Alec._

_PS: Don't wander alone outside _

Alec smiled at his handiwork before folding the letter. He put in the top drawer of his desk. He would have Felix mail it for him later. He knew hearing from him sooner rather than later would make Brittany happy. Down the hall, he heard Jane call for him again urgently. Alec sighed, going to meet her. He realized that Brittany had changed his way of seeing things now. It was going to be really hard to pretend otherwise. He would just have to do his very best.

***

Brittany found it hard to sleep for days after Jane and Alec left her in the care of the Carlisle Cullen and his family. Even though she knew that they meant her no harm, she couldn't escape the idea that something was very off about them. They had her registered for school under the name Brittany Cullen withing the first week of her moving in with them. She found it incredibly difficult to focus. As she paced her room, practicing lines for a dramatic skit she ws going to be graded on, she found her thoughts wandering back to Italy.

Brittany turned to face the window, and saw that it was raining again. Downstairs, she heard her foster family getting a little rowdy. Then there were footsteps on the stairs. A knock on the door made her jump even though she figured she should have expected it. "Come in."

"Hey there. We're going out for a nature walk." Rosalie stood in in her doorway looking beautiful as usual. Brittany had decided quickly that her foster mother was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. "You're welcome to move your practice downstairs. Alice and Jasper are staying behind for now."

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Brittany felt bad. She knew that Dr. Cullen and his family had been trying hard to integrate her into their family. She just wasn't ready. She didn't want to get used to anyone else. Brittany was afraid they might decide they didn't want her either. She thought about Alec and Jane then, and she bit bottom lip. She had promised them she would try, but she wasn't ready yet.

"Okay, that's fine." Rosalie was chewing her lower lip now though. She hesitated, before speaking again. "May I come in?"

"Yes...." Brittany wondered if Rosalie was going to try and talk her into becoming part of the family more. She got that talk every so often from Carlisle and his other family members too. She watched her settle on her bed.

"Come here..." Rosalie patted the edge of the bed next to her, and Brittany gave in, going to sit next other on the bed. "Brittany, you know that we're not trying to replace Jane and Alec, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so...." Brittany looked at the floor. She didn't want to see the pain in Rosalie's eyes. She didn't understand why it hurt any of them so much. Their family was so big. Why did whether or not she chose to be a part of it hurt them so much?

"We want you feel comfortable with us." Rosalie reached over, cupping her chin in hand. She tilted Brittany's face to look at her. "You need to trust us. We're not going anywhere."

"That's what Alec said... and then he just let them send me away...." Brittany was annoyed with the tears that sprang to her eyes. "It's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong!" The girl heard Rosalie sigh. Brittany was shocked when she felt someone hug her from behind. Then she heard Emmett's voice in her ear.

"Maybe it wasn't you, Brit. Maybe they wanted to protect you from something they didn't want you to deal with. Jane and Alec... are not normally that considerate. If they felt you needed protection, it must have been bad." Emmett's hug was comforting. For the first time, Brittany didn't feel too guilty when she turned and hugged him back. She was more concerned about getting tears all over his jacket. Emmett didn't seem to mind it though. He scooped her up. "Tell you what. After Rose and I get back, why don't I take you out? Just the two of us?"

Brittany nodded. She liked spending time with Emmett a lot. She wasn't calling him Daddy yet, but he took care of her just the same. She found it comforting there in his arms now. "Will you be gone long? I want to show you my drama homework."

"Oh yeah? Well, we can certainly listen to it when we get back, right, Rosalie?"

"Yeah." Rosalie smiled softly at the two of them. She stood up. "I'll just go get my jacket now. I'll meet you downstairs."

When Rosalie left, Brittany looked up at Emmett. "I..I think she's mad at me."

"No, she's not mad at you. We are worried about you." Emmett scooped her up gently. "You're so young, and you have no idea what you've been raised around. I just wish we could explain to you." Emmett stood up. "Anyway, we'll see you when we get back."

"Okay, Emmett." Brittany watched Emmett leave, before laying down on her bed. She closed her eyes, meaning to rest them for just a little while. She ended up falling into a deep, restful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

*****Months Later*****

"Wow. You're a natural talent there, Brittany." Antonio Contadino smiled. He was a senior theater director there. He had been the one to audition her, and now he served as her acting coach towards the end of their first session. Brittany curtsied, and started to leave the stage. The Cullens were sitting out in the house as always. Emmett was wearing one of her favorite outfits of his. She was about to talk to them about her latest work, when Giovanni called to her again. "Just take fifteen. We have to run "Castle on A Cloud" again."

"Sure." She sat down in Emmett's lap. "He's not so bad. He bought me lunch yesterday."

"Oh? Maybe he likes you." Emmett smirked when she scowled. "Well, why not? You're pretty, and smart. And talented."

"Yuck." Brittany crossed her arms. "Keep that up, and I'll tell them not to let you in anymore." She was getting used to being on her own now. Even though she had only just turned eight, she had learned quickly how to amuse herself. The Cullens weren't like Jane and Alec. They didn't cater to her ever whim. "Did he write me yet?" She had not heard from Alec for two months. She asked every day about a letter.

" 'fraid not." Emmett rubbed her back gently. "Maybe he's really busy, Brittany." He glanced up as Rosalie came and sat down. "Hey."

"Is she done for now?" Rosalie pulled a brush out. "Let's get your hair fixed up. We're going Chelsea's birthday party soon, you know." Chelsea was a friend who had come out of a play date that Rosalie had set up for her early in her stay. Chelsea was adopted too, so she could relate to Brittany. "I thought we were going to close this up early today? What's the hold up."

"Opening night is tomorrow night, Ms. Hale. She will be needed longer tonight than usual." Giovanni said. "It is all in the paper work I sent you." He spread his hands out in an apologetic gesture.

"Well, she's got a previous commitment. We've been preparing for that for months." Rosalie stood up then. "She'll be here tomorrow." She held out her hand for Brittany's. "You can't a more perfect voice than what she's got." Brittany heard Emmett apologize as Rosalie led her out of the theater.

"Rose, you really shouldn't have done that... ." Emmett said once he had joined them. "We did read the contract and signed it."

"I know, but this is important too." Rosalie opened the door to their car. "So, we'll just make a quick trip to the house before going to Chelsea's."

"Maybe the postman had a late delivery." Brittany said to no one in particular. Neither of her adopted parents said anything in response. Brittany got the impression they preferred that Alec wasn't writing. Well, Brittany didn't. She wanted to hear from her best friend.

***

"I feel so guilty." Alice gave Rosalie a look. "You know they will come back for her some day. Why go to all this trouble to make her think he doesn't care?"

"Because I know Carlisle. So do you. He's already made the decision to protect her from the Volturi. Not that I can blame him. She doesn't need that kind of life." Rosalie's voice was soft. "It may seem cruel now, but in the end, Brittany will forgive us." She dropped the latest letter from Alec into the fireplace. "She will find new friends."

"Still..." Alice shook her head. "It just feels wrong." She looked up, feeling Jasper wrap his arms around her waist. "How is she?" Her husband had gone upstairs to see if he could sooth her sobs. Brittany had become increasingly upset at the lack of communication from Alec.

"Heartbroken." Jasper rubbed Alice's arm in a comforting gesture. "She will be fine. Soon, she will forget about him. She's young yet." Jasper's tone spoke of the quiet disapproval he also held. "But, perhaps... it would not hurt, Rose, if you and Emmett didn't acknowledge it when she asked for him. "

"I know. It's just really hard to ignore her, when she is so heartbroken over this." Rosalie sighed. "I just hope we really are doing the right thing." From the way she said it, Alice got the impression that Jasper was playing with her emotionally.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's go hunting. I need something to sooth my nerves." Alice took her husband's hand, and led him out of the room, and away from their sister. "Jasper, is she really okay?"

"She hates it here. She wants to go back to Italy and be with Alec, Jane, and Felix. But she doesn't want to leave Emmett. She loves Emmett like a father." Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "It's a no win situation right now. I don't know how we can change her mind."

Alice pursed her lips, getting a vision. She saw Alec come to the house directly. He was alone, and he looked businesslike. It was going to happen soon. "We may not have to." Alice followed Jasper out of the backyard and into the woods.

***

Alec frowned, returning from his walk outside. Jane was out on business, so he was left alone. The Elders had been less busy as of late. There was very little need of him or Jane recently. It was times like this that he missed little Brittany the most. They could have been using this time to train her with her gift. He sat down at his desk.

There had been no return letters from Brittany in over a month. He wondered if the Cullens were keeping her from communicating with him. He thought the probability of that was very likely. Brittany wasn't old enough to learn how to sneak things. He rubbed his eyes. Though he didn't need to sleep, the elder twin felt very tired. Alec stood up, stretching.

He glanced outside. The sun was particularly bright in the city today. If he had been able to feel temperature like a human, Alec was certain he would have been dripping in sweat under his robe earlier. He sighed inwardly. The boy turned, hearing footsteps. Then he heard Jane's voice.

"Alec, come on. Heidi's brought dinner." His sister stood, dressed in her usual formal wear. Alec tried to remember the last time she had ever been dressed otherwise. He found he couldn't. "Well, come on. I have to fill you in on what I did today."

_I rather you didn't. _Alec didn't say the words he wanted to say. He forced a smile. "Certainly. One moment." He took extra time to pull himself together, aware of Jane's impatient form. "I can't believe you are back so soon." Alec knew he would fall into the old routine of just listening as Jane recounted her latest deed at Aro's bidding.

"Things went according to plan, of course." Jane tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Now, how was your day?"

Alec blinked in surprise. Where was the bragging about being out again for Aro? Why didn't she elaborate? He didn't dare to hope that she was done. Alec shrugged as they reached the staircase. "Uneventful. I did my circuit, and then checked mail."

"There is still nothing from her? That little ingrate." Jane scowled.

"Jane. I don't think it's her fault. The Cullens surely have a hand in it." Alec didn't really want to talk about Brittany; at least not with Jane. His idea of being friends with her was completely different from Jane's. She was only interested in the child's telekinesis. Alec finally understood that.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." Jane shrugged nonchalantly, proving her twin's theory further. "She will be among us soon."

_Soon may be too late. _Alec thought to himself. He thought of the life he was living. He was a royal Volturi guard. That granted him certain privledges. At first, it had made him feel like his gifts were useful. Now it just made him feel weary. The day in and day out consistent routine bugged him. He didn't want Brittany to have that.

"Alec, are you going to eat or just stand there?" Jane broke into his thoughts again.

Alec refrained from snapping at her. Instead, he smiled sweetly. "Of course." As he went to claim his meal, Alec made a decision. He would have to go and talk to the Cullens on his own. He would make Brittany understand. They would have to protect her from him for her own good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When she saw Alec a few days later on her way into the Cullens' house after school, Brittany did a double take. She didn't approach him at first. She had had plenty of dreams like this. She wasn't willing to take any risks that this was yet another one.

"It's alright. I'm really here." Alec jumped down from the tree. He walked over to her easily, and didn't hesitate to pick her up. "I've missed you, _picolina._"

Brittany wrapped her arms around Alec's neck, burying her face in the soft material of his familar robes. She felt his embrace tighten considerably as he started walking with her towards the house. "Let's go away from here, Alec. They don't want us to be friends. I'm sure of it."

"Oh? Then perhaps I should talk to them, and remind them who is in charge." Alec set her down, taking her hand in his. "I must say, despite their indiscretion, they have done a wonderful job of taking care of you." He was smiling. Though they were best friends, Brittany could not remember the last time she had ever seen him smile as he was now.

"I guess...." Brittany thought of the ridiculous amount of vegetables and meat the Cullens pushed on her. She didn't like the vegetables at all. "They make me eat vegetables."

"Oh?" Alec chuckled lightly, then it turned very serious. "Go and start your homework while I talk to them." Alec released hand then. Brittany didn't argue. She went inside as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came to a stop on their porch. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

***

"You're three days earlier than I anticipated." Alice Cullen, or Whitlock, as Alec knew she was also called, stared at him intently. "It's not what you think."

"Really." Alec crossed his arms, frowning at them. "If the Elders do not know already what your clan leader has put into motion, I would be greatly surprised." He sighed. "I don't blame you. We do, after all, mean to do her a great injustice when the time comes."

"We won't let you hurt that child anymore. We had hoped... that she would forget about you all. It would be in her best interest." Emmett spoke up then. "She won't, though. She loves you. Whatever you may show to others, she knows a side of you we don't."

"That was my mistake." Alec muttered. "I need to find a way to protect her. Unlike my sister who enjoys the life we lead, I have become discontent. Should you try and say something to anyone about it, I will deny it. I don't want Brittany to live such a life."

"Then why did you come back? Our plan would have worked if you hadn't." Jasper took a step forward. "She would have forgotten."

"You would think." Alec blinked. "Brittany needs to know just what she has attached herself to. I need to mke sure that she understands the truth about me, and everyone I am involved with."

"You would break the law that you are suppose to help keep?" They all raised an eyebrow at him. Emmett whistled low. "That is true love."

Alec shrugged helplessly. He knew what he was doing went against all of the laws the Elders had set into place. These were the very laws he was supposed to help keep in order. "I did a terrible job protecting Jane. I won't make that mistake a second time."

For a long time, neither party said anything. Alec watched the faces of Carlisle's children. They were in shock. He couldn't blame them. Very rarely did he ever show his vulnerable side. Finally, he heard Edward speak up, though he didn't see him.

"You mean to use a scare tactic. Be careful. Remember Brittany is still just a child."

"I'm aware of that." Alec paced in front of the porch. "If it is not a trouble, I will come back tonight, just before her bedtime."

"Fine. We'll let Carlisle know to expect you...." Rosalie, who had not said anything spoke with hesitation. "I don't enjoy the idea of hurting her like this. She loves you so much. Please, don't hurt her too badly, whatever it is you may do."

Alec merely nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do. _I'll scare her so badly, she won't ever want to be near me again. She'll go running into the arms of the Cullens for good._ "I'll return then." Alec left, entering the woods behind the house.

***

Alec had shocked his sister. Jane was standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Why would you want to do something like that? Brittany is a child. She'll tell everyone. You might as well have to kill her after telling her."

"Not when I'm done, she won't."

"The elders, Alec. They won't be too kind about any of this. They'll probably kill you. Alexander, what is wrong with you?"

"So be it." Alec turned now. He hoped his face showed the calm he wasn't feeling. "Jane, I did a poor job of protecting you when we were human. I want to redeem myself. Can you honestly tell me you want to see another live this miserable eternal life?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, or what you want. The Elders have already decided her fate. We have no place in it anymore, except to carry it out." Jane laid a hand on his shoulder. "You've let yourself get emotionally involved. That's not like you. Come home. We can pretend none of this ever happened."

Alec considered her words only briefly. _Perhaps, Sister, you are right. But it can't be undone now. I need to finish what I started. _"No." He pushed her hand off of him. "I think you have gotten too unemotionally involved." He pulled his close to him. "This was exactly why I didn't want you to take her to Aro."

"Well, what's done is done. You know we cannot change it. Come. Forget about her, and let us just go back. I don't want to be your enemy."

"Get out of here, Jane. The less you know about what I'm doing, the better for you. If you stay after this, you will become an accomplice. We can't have Aro's pet condemned." Alec saw his sister's expression flash from anger,to hurt, to understanding. He was not going to budge on his decision. "Please, Jane. Just go. I will deal with the consequences later."

Jane looked like she wasn't going to budge for a moment. Then she turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Alec stiffened momentarily. She could have taken it a lot worse. Though they had never used their powers on each other, he didn't doubt that if highly provoked, Jane would. That was the difference between the two of them. Alec sighed inwardly. He would be thankful when this was all over, and things would get back to normal. Having a child in their lives had just complicated everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Brittany couldn't wait to go to bed that night. The next day, she was going to be in a spelling bee at school, and then her opening night in the theater. She was sad she hadn't gotten the chance to tell Alec about either of those things. Emmett came in and said goodnight to her, and then he walked out. Rosalie didn't come in.

She was just settling down when she heard a tap on her window. Brittany blinked, seeing it was Alec. Despite how she felt attached to him, Brittany was sure that something was wrong. Something felt wrong. After a lot of effort, the girl managed to get the heavy window open. Her friend climbed in. Her friend wasn't smiling. "Brittany, you have to come with me."

"Good. I don't mind." She started to get a bag together. Alec put a hand on her arm. "What?"

"No time for that. Come." He hoistered her into his arms. "Keep it quiet. We don't want your family to hear."

"I want to say good bye to Rosalie and Emmett. They've been so..." She gasped suddenly. Alec's grip on her tightened painfully.

"I said be quiet." Her friend's voice suddenly sounded dangerous. Alec carried her through the open window, and out into the cold night. He wrapped his cloak around her gently. And then suddenly, he took off.

Brittany clung tightly, unaccustomed to the speed. When he finally stopped, deep in the woods, she threw up by a tree. "H-how...?"

"I have my ways." The boy was staring at her. There was no warmth in his voice, nor was there kindness. Alec clasped his hands behind his back, looking very much like Aro or Caius had. "Brittany, there's something you need to know."

She didn't reply. Brittany just stared at him, feeling rather confused. "Alec, have I made you mad at me? I didn't mean to...."

"Quiet." He came up to her then. "I'm not human." He said it blandly, so at first, Brittany thought he was kidding. However, something told her he wasn't. Her reached out, and touched her cheek lightly. "That is why we sent you away. We wanted to protect you. Well,I did." Alec let his hand drop. "I can't protect you anymore."

"W-when you say you're not human, what does that mean?"

"I'm... I'm a vampire, Brittany. But not just any." The words were no sooner out of his mouth when Brittany suddenly gasped. Alec hadn't moved from his spot in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"I can't move... or feel....anything. I think...something is wrong...." With every word, Brittany was panicking more. "Help, Alec..." She reached a hand out to him. To her surprise, Alec smacked it away.

"You're fine." His voice was cold, completely different from what she was used to hearing. "I did it." His expression was blank. "There is more I could do. Jane does more harm than I, and there are others that know worse talents."

Brittany began to shiver. "A-alec... what have I done wrong? I thought you loved me...."

"Love? Oh no. I don't love anyone. We needed you. I wanted you to trust me so you'd cooperate. But truth is, you're not worth the trouble Jane, Felix and I have gone through." He backed up a bit. "I hate what you've made me become. It's blinded me to my duty. It ripped my bond with Jane apart. I _never _ want to see you again. Do you understand me?" With every syllable, he backed her farther into a tree.

"That's enough." Carlisle's voice drifted towards them from somewhere behind Alec. "Let the child go."

"Gladly. But she knows the truth now. She knows what I am. That means we'll be back for her." Alec pulled away from Brittany, turning to her foster uncle then. "I will regret this of you, but protect her from us when we come back." Without another word, he fled. Brittany sank to the ground of the forest floor, and cried hysterically.

"Come on, little one." Carlisle picked her up, and Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sh, Brit. It will be okay." Before she could respond, Brittany found herself drifting into a sleep she knew would be restless.

***

"I don't want to discuss it, Jane. It's done and over with. " Alec spoke through his teeth, as the twins arrived at the doors of the Main Hall.

"What exactly are you going to tell them?" Jane was never one to worry, so this bothered Alec a little. "You might be in trouble for betraying our true identity." The entered the room.

Alec took an unneeded breath as he made his way to where the Elders were seated. The elders were staring at him. For a long moment, he said nothing. Alec was trying to come up with a rational explanation for his actions. He was just about to reply when Marcus beat him to it.

"What you did is inexcusable. You made it so that we'll never be able to get near her."

"Not true. I told Carlisle we'd be back for her when she's older." Alec replied. He kept his voice even. "She will be ours in a few years' time."

Aro raised an eyebrow then, clearing his throat. "You did all of this just to keep her away from you. There is nothing wrong with loving, Alec. That girl needed your love. Very well. We will not interfere with what you have set into motion. However, no one is go near that girl until the time is right. We will monitor the situation from afar."

"Of course, Aro." Alec nodded. "May I retire to my room? The flight back has made me tired." Alec truthfully wanted some time alone. Even though he pretended not to be affected by what he'd done, he already felt a void inside of him where Brittany had been.

"By all means." Aro dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Alec didn't wait any longer. He fled from the Main Hall, and up to his room. Despite what he had done, he knew that Brittany wasn't going to be safe. It would all be for nothing when she was older.

**(A/N:That's it for this fanfic. This last chapter was incredibly heartbreaking for me to write, but I know Alec will redeem himself in the sequel when I around to writing it!!) **


End file.
